Loving Breeds
by Malfoysplaymate
Summary: Jacob and Edward are breeds, Bengal tiger breeds to be exact. Twins if you wanted to get technical though they didn't look it. Though they were twins Jacob was the dark to Edward's light.They shared everything, including women. What happens when they are asked to protect Private Investigator Bella Swan as she tries to discover who betrayed their pride? More detailed summary inside.


Title: Loving Breeds

Disclaimer: Not Mine! Belong to Stephanie Meyer

Rating: M

Pairings: Jacob/Bella/Edward

Summary: Jacob and Edward are breeds, Bengal tiger breeds to be exact. Twins if you wanted to get technical though they didn't look it. Though they were twins Jacob was the dark to Edward's light. As a regular Bengal tiger breed his golden skin and light gold eyes were eye catching. Edward, a white Bengal tiger breed was paler than his twin with eyes so green emeralds cant compare. They shared everything, including women. What happens when they are asked to protect Private Investigator Bella Swan as she tries to discover who betrayed their pride?

A/N: Based on the Breed books by Lora Leigh.

Rosalie Cullen-Swan walked through the Volterra compound towards on of the few single houses the compound held as she thought of the meeting she just left with their pride leader Carlisle, his wife Esme and their leader of security who also happened to be her mate, Emmett. They didn't know how there was a breach and how some of the Council's men got close enough to send a missile flying towards their main house where they all lived. Thankfully the trees took the burnt of the missile and it didn't reach the cabin but there was a lot of damage done. She unconsciously touched her still flat belly where her cub was growing in the safety of its momma's tummy. It would then come out into the world where it will be under constant protection and unable to live a normal childhood. The Council was never going to stop until they had the 'animals' they created under their control again. Rosalie snarled at the thought of the Council the sharp incisors at the side of her mouth showing. She would do anything to protect her pride and her cub.

Finally reaching the house she stopped outside the door and listened for any sounds just in case. Her adoptive brothers Jacob and Edward tended to bring Breed females into the house and convince them to play one of their favorite games. Jacob and Edward had been created in a lab, both eggs injected into the same woman who gave birth to them and died right after. However each egg was given a different Bengal Tiger gene. Jacob the orange and black striped Bengal and Edward the white Bengal. This made them different in looks though they were twins. They were separated at birth and while Edward grew with Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice, who eventually escaped the labs and revealed the Council for whom they were, Jacob wasn't so lucky. He lived years in another lab across the country fighting to stay alive as the Doctors in the lab forced them to kill innocents and punished those who apposed. Jacob was rescued from the sadistic lab a few years before and the brothers were reunited.

Jacob in his quiet, charming way, had drawn many of the compound's females to his bed were Edward often joined them. Edward always the wildest of the main pride had taken to the ménages like a cat to cream. They were almost an extension of the other as they charmed the young women into their bed. Rosalie had worried when she found out Esme had happened to catch them involved with not just the women but with each other as well. It was hard to get used to but she would never turn her back on her brothers and neither did the rest of the main pride. Alice, a cougar breed, in particular who since she was young had always been able to see things other's did not and get feelings and impressions of other people told them in no uncertain terms that Jacob needed what only Edward and then eventually his future mate could give him.

Rosalie didn't hear any moaning or sexual noises and opened the door stopping in shock.

"Do you have a problem with bedrooms?" she asked, spying the mattress on the floor and the trio still presently joined in the center of it.

The female breed was either sleeping or unconscious, who knew, sandwiched between Jacob and Edward, one leg lifted over Jacob's who rested at her back, his cock embedded in her rear as Edward eased slowly from her drenched, bare pussy.

"Do you have a problem with knocking?" Edward asked back as he ran a hand over his sweat-dampened chest as he collapsed on his back, breathing roughly.

His sculptured face was pale, arrogant, and relaxed with sexual fulfillment, his hair a golden brown with midnight black streaks going through it was messy like it had had fingers running through it. His emerald eyes were striking against his dark lashes. He was masculine perfection in every sense of the word. On the other side Jacob eased slowly from their partner, grunting at the obvious tight grip around his softening erection before he too lay back, relaxed. His short hair was black with natural golden brown highlights as striped as Edward's was. His eyes were golden and though they were a different color, the shape of his eyes was the exact replica of Edwards. It was like looking at to halves of one person. Their body build was nearly exact, their deep silky voices amazingly similar.

Rosalie stared at the woman, now curled on her side as Edward flipped the sheet over her nudity. He might ride them to exhaustion, relish them to their last orgasm, but he was highly protective of them.

She crossed her arms over chest and glared at her brothers. "This is a community house Edward. Carlisle's going to kick your asses if he finds out you're fucking his guards again. And if I'm not mistaken, your little cat there is assigned to house detail."

Jacob cocked one eye open, a charming, knowing little smile tilting his lips.

"Who's going to tell on us?"

Rosalie frowned fighting to keep the amusement from her gaze.

"Keep disregarding orders and I will," she warned him, her voice hard, though she knew it would never happen.

Edward had enough fun for all of them. He often reminded her what they were all fighting for with his laughter alone. He was cheerful, optimistic, and always found a way to enjoy life.

Jacob was quieter, more introspective, but always at Edward's side no matter the prank or sexual exploit they were pulling.

"No you won't." Edward said knowingly. He got up unashamed of his nudity and headed to the kitchen. "Thirsty?" he asked as he opened the fridge.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, I'm going to go to the main house and nap for a bit. Keep out of trouble." She said as she headed out the door.

"Where's the fun in that?" Edward answered back.

Edward walked into the conference room where Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Jasper, Alice were meeting. Edward could smell the anger and fear coming off Emmett in waves. Though he was human he was a black ops and marine who you didn't want to mess with when he was angry. Emmett was working against the council and infiltrating their main lab, that was where he met Rosalie. He helped them all escape the labs and with the help of his few trustworthy team members destroyed the labs completely.

Edward looked over at his brother who was sitting back in his chair listening intently. Moving towards him Edward sat down next to Jacob and began to listen as Emmett argued with Jasper.

"She's my fucking sister! I'm not going to involve her with any of this. Find yourselves another guinea pig. " Emmett snarled.

"Someone in this compound has betrayed us. There is no way anyone could've breached the grounds without them knowing our exact rotations and someone letting them get in without detection long enough to launch a missile at us! "Jasper growled his incisors flashing. "She is a private detective, she's good, and she's trustworthy which at this point is very hard to do."

"I am not going to let her get hurt. If this person finds out she's looking for them what do you think is going to happen to her purr-bag?" Emmett answered angrily.

"We will protect her asshole," Jasper said his anger rising.

"Alright! That's enough!" Carlisle said loudly.

Emmett and Jasper both silenced but didn't stop glaring at each other.

"Emmett, Jasper is right about your sister being our best bet, " Emmett opened his mouth to argue but Carlisle silenced him with a hand, "On my honor she will be kept safe. I'm going to have the best Enforcers on our team watching over her. They'll be on her twenty four seven protecting her with their lives."

Carlisle looked over at Edward and Jacob as he said this. "Edward is our best shooter. He's never missed a target. No one can get passed Jacob without detection. Even with their odor camouflaged. She will be in the best care." Carlisle finished looking back at Emmett.

Edward watched Emmett's face, though he didn't show any outward emotion he could smell his anger, trepidation, and then finally acceptance. Emmett looked over at him then his brother. Both Edward and Jacob nodded, their faces serious, they would protect Emmett's sister with their lives. Women were precious, meant to be loved and protected; nothing was going to happen to her on their watch. Nothing.

"I'll call her tonight. Have the heli-jet ready to go to Forks, Washington at dawn. Edward and Jacob will fly down there with the pilot. I'll be waiting for your call once you've reached her." Emmett said finally acquiescing.


End file.
